princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shusuke fuji55
Shusuke Fuji ;Shusuke Fuji (不二 周助''Fuji Shūsuke''?) *''Voiced by:'' Yuki Kaida (Japanese), Adam Lawson (English, episodes 1–30) and Johnny Yong Bosch (English episodes 31–50) Fuji is a third year student at Seishun Academy. The middle child of three, he has an older sister, Yumiko, who is very attractive and admired by his friends; his younger brother is Yuta, who was a student a Seigaku, but transferred to St. Rudolph. Fuji is a leap year baby, only getting to properly celebrate his birthday on February 29. He is given the title "tensai", or genius, due to his tactical skill on the tennis court. He is generally very relaxed and in control, whilst his opponent is pushing himself to the limit, giving many the impression that Fuji is either a genius who knows how to save his energy during play, or that he does not really care about tennis itself. There are a few people that can "wake" the true player in Fuji and force him to play seriously, and these few are either nationally-ranked or extremely talented tennis players. Seigaku teammates Kunimitsu Tezuka and Ryoma Echizen, Shitenhōji captain Kuranosuke Shiraishi, and Rikkaidai Fuzoku regular Akaya Kirihara have been acknowledged by Fuji to be actual challenges. Fuji's most famous moves are known as the Triple Counters: Higuma Ootoshi ("Bear Drop") for returning smashes; Tsubame Gaeshi("Swallow Return") which runs on the ground without bouncing; and Hakugei ("White Whale"), a shot that uses the wind to hop straight into the air and return to Fuji on the bounce. In the nationals, he creates evolved versions of his Triple Counters, and even creates three more original counters. In addition, Fuji sometimes uses an underhand serve that seems to disappear when the opponent is about to hit it. Fuji usually takes the position of Singles 2, although he sometimes pairs with Takashi Kawamura or Eiji Kikumaru in Doubles (with Kikumaru, they are called the "Dream Pair"). He and Ryoma Echizen temporarily take turns for the position of Singles 1 when captain Kunimitsu Tezuka is in rehabilitation. In the anime, when all the tennis teams of Japan competed for a spot in the roster to play America in the Goodwill games, Fuji is one of three Seigaku players to earn a spot (along with Kikuamru and Echizen). He played Singles 2 against Arnold Ignashov. Fuji is often seen with a calm and content expression on his face with his eyes seemingly closed from lightly smiling. However, when he is excited or provoked, or when playing seriously, Fuji reveals his sharp eyes: light brown in the manga, and blue in the anime. Fuji enjoys a good relationship with his teammates, especially classmate Eiji Kikumaru. Fuji is also one of few Seigaku Regulars who is genuinely close to Kunimitsu Tezuka, the captain of the tennis club. As such, he and Tezuka are often seen together. Fuji is particularly protective of his younger brother Yuuta, as displayed throughout the series; he actively tries to "destroy" and punish those who have defeated or harmed his younger brother. Fuji plays the grandmother in the tenipuri episodes. Tezuka is her husband, Inui as the son in-law, Oishi as the daughter, Ryoma Echizen, Kaoru Kaidoh and Takeshi Momoshiro (Momoko) are the grandchildren. Fuji is one of the few male characters in the anime who is voiced by a female voice actor, others being Ryoma Echizen, Kintarou Tooyama of Shitenhouji, Taichi Dan of Yamabuki, Youhei and Kouhei Tanaka of Jyosei Shonan (the latter two being anime only characters), and Seiichi Yukimura of Rikkaidai Fuzoku. However, Ryoma, Kintarō and Taichi are first years, thus younger and more naturally voiced by a female seiyū. Despite Fuji and Yukimura being third years, they are also voiced by female seiyū. *In the anime series, Fuji's seiyū is Yuki Kaida who also serves as Fuji's sister's seiyū Yumiko. *For the live-action adaptation film of The Prince of Tennis, Tenimyu actor Hiroki Aiba portrays Fuji. *In The Prince of Tennis Musicals, Fuji has been portrayed by actors Kimeru (2003–2005), Takashi Nagayama (2003–2004), Hiroki Aiba(2005–2007, 2008), Yuuta Furukawa (2007–2009), and Hashimoto Taito (2008–2010), Ryou Mitsuya (2011-present). Shusuke fuji55 03:50, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Uy Fuji ang galing galing mo HAHAH Peace!! Eiji Kikumaru Eiji Kikumaru (菊丸 英二''Kikumaru Eiji''?) is part of Seigaku's "Golden Pair" along with Oishi. He uses "Acrobatic Play", which takes advantage of his flexible body. Eiji is also known to have the sharpest vision on the team, with an exceptional talent for seeing moving objects. His main weakness is his lack of stamina which he finally overcomes through hard work and training later in the series. Though the Golden Pair seldom play without each other, circumstances such as their temporary breakup when Oishi gives his spot to Ryoma, forces him to play in singles. Eiji is a friendly, sweet-tempered and outgoing character and the youngest of a large family. He is voiced by Hiroki Takahashi in Japanese media, voiced by Steve Staley in English media, and portrayed by Osamu Adachi in the live-action film. Eiji's flexible body allows him to reach balls with a touch of flair that few can replicate. His dives and flips often astonish the spectators and often gets grudging praise from his opponents helping Eiji focus. He focuses on the net with his "Kikumaru Beam", a sharp volley that is hit with his hand reaching around his back, and his "Kikumaru Bazooka", a smash hit upsidedown. While playing doubles, Eiji follows the lead of Oishi. The two rely on and know each other thoroughly, which allows them to predict each other's moves without any signals. They further develop this by achieving "Synchronization", letting them act together as if they were only one person. He can also play well in singles by using his "Seal Step", which uses his speed to move from one location to a new one the moment the opponents eyes leave his first location. This gives the opponent the impression that there are two of him for a doppelganger type effect, though the anime gives him the ability to hug and high five his after image, making it slightly unrealistic. Eiji's favorite color is red, he enjoys brushing his teeth, wandering around pet shops, omelette rice, fried shrimp, and shaved ice. He was born November 28 at 6:28 am and is a Sagittarius. He has grandparents, a mother, a father, two older sisters, and two older brothers, and therefore is the youngest of a very large family, something that gives him attributes of being fun-loving and easy-going. His father is a news reporter, his favorite subject is Japanese history, and he has declared that he might want to become a stunt double in the future, with Oishi being his personal trainer, doctor, and still best friend. His favorite date spot is the amusement park, he loves anime/fantasy, idol magazines, and JPOP; he also looks for someone who is cheerful and someone whom he can share a laugh with in a friend. He most wants a new knitted hat and outside of tennis excels in fly swatting, bug collecting, cooking, and can often be found in the gymnasium when not at the tennis courts.